


Revival Love

by Deadlightbeat



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Love, and other stuff, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlightbeat/pseuds/Deadlightbeat
Summary: After Ganon’s defeat, Midna decides to leave the Light realm behind and go back to the Twilight Realm. Link doesn’t take this so well, let’s see how the relationship will pan out.
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What’s up people I am back with a new idea of a story.  
> So I’ve been playing a crap load of legend of Zelda twilight princess, so I decided to write a fanfic, I was also reading a bunch of Link x Midna fanfics, so that gave me this idea as well. ;)  
> Anyways like I said, this is a Link x Midna fanfic and also kinda my first romance story so cut me some slack, and there will be a bit of a Twilight Princess spoiler at the beginning but after that it should be original ideas.  
> And Note, all of the characters do NOT belong to me unless I say they do.  
> And honestly I’m sorry for being gone for so long, and I’m sorry this Authors note is taking up most of the story or chapter but I have to do all of this.  
> And I’m not gonna be like the usual fanfics, where Link goes into depression when Midna leaves, cause I don’t think that fits his character at all, so don’t expect that. Thank you all for supporting my other story’s and I hope you support this one. Let the story begin! ;)

Link kneeled at the ground as he stared into the eyes of Ganon. “You should’ve gave up a long time ago hero boy!” Ganon walked up to Link with his sword in hand ready to cut Link to pieces. *You better not die on me wolf boy.* Midna said from Links shadow. Link nodded gritting his teeth in pain before rushing Ganon with the master sword in hand.  
Their swords clanked as sparks went everywhere after their swords would clash with each other.  
Link started to push his sword to Ganon as Ganon pushed his also to Link, the triforce started to shine before Link pushed Ganon onto the ground jumped into the air and drove his sword right through Ganon.  
Link got up wiping his forehead before Ganon somehow started to stand again.  
“You’ll pay for this Link!” Ganon growled. “I’ll be back for my revenge!” Ganon yelled before falling to the ground lifelessly.  
Link walked up to Ganon and ripped the master sword out of his body, before backing away from his body. Link stood there and looked at his shadow. *Midna should’ve said something by now.* Link thought.  
In the distance the light beast flew around before disappearing into thin air, with Link running over to the area to see a tall person.  
*It... can’t be.* Link thought. “What’s wrong Link?” She spoke, walking to him. “Someone got your tongue wolf boy?” *Theres only one person who says that nickname it that was Midna.* 

Link and Midna sat on the hill as the sun started to set. “You know, watching the sun set is something.” Midna began before looking at Link’s emotionless face. “Am I too beautiful for you to speak Link?”  
Link couldn’t form any words, he couldn’t believe it was Midna, but at first he saw her as being cute as a imp, but now she just gorgeous, it was hard to muster a single word for Link.  
Midna however glanced at Link and his face, his eyes were so bright, made Midna want to look into them for the rest of their times, but she couldn’t, she has to tell Link that she has to. “Link? I have to say something.” Midna sighed.  
Link rotated his head and looked into her eyes with suspense. Midna continued to look at sun, as it lowered more and more underneath the horizon. “Link I’m going back to the Twilight tomorrow.” Midna confirmed.  
The sun finally disappeared, as the moon started to rise sending the place into darkness.  
The next morning Midna and Zelda stood at the Mirror, but no sign of Link at all. “Looks like wolf boy won’t be watching me leave, typical.” Midna huffed.  
Zelda sighed. “You know he’s taking you leaving pretty hard Midna, he’s probably crying his eyes out in his bed at the moment.”  
But Link was not in bed nor at home, the people of Ordon are still wondering where Link was.  
Midna sighed. “Well, I hope he’s not taking this hard too much.” Midna said goodbye to Zelda and whispered goodbye to Link before going through the portal as it completely shattered scaring Zelda.  
Zelda and some of the guards road their horses into the town of Ordon to check on the hero. “Can we see Link?” Llia shook her head. “I’m sorry princess, but Link hasn’t road into town and he’s not in his house, he’s disappeared into nothing.” Zelda sighed before going back to the castle. “Where are you Link?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s up people boys and girls. Another chapter is out and I’m sorry for the delay.  
> As always, I hope you enjoy. And please leave a review on what I should change thanks and enjoy. ;)

Link patted Epona on the head before taking off everything. “Go on Epona, i don’t need you anymore, go back to Llia, you need to rest after our long journey.” Link watched Epona trot away from him, and he started to walk to Lake Hylia.  
Llia and the people of Ordon still were worried about Link and his disappearance, and Epona coming back into the tiny village with everything off her, didn’t help them either. “Why the hell is Epona here?” Llia said. “Now you don’t need to swear to show your frustration Llia.” Rusl said, laying his hand on her shoulder. “But I need to know where the hell Link disappeared to, I’m worried right now!” Llia yelled at Rusl as he shook his head. “Llia we’re all worried about Link, we just don’t know where he gone or why he’s gone, just can you give him some time?” Llia looked down at the ground before sighing. “Fine.”

The Twilight realm was dark with it’s own type of light as Midna opened her eyes to her laying in her bed. “It’s been so long since I’ve had a good night sleep.” She sighed looking out her window to the place.  
“Can’t believe I have to fix Zant’s damn mistake.” Midna threw some clothes on and went on with her usual business, which indeed got boring at times, some of the people got worried when she fell asleep during a meeting about fixing the place. “Miss Midna, are you okay?” One of them asked. As Midna sighed. “I’m fine, let’s just finish this meeting.” As she stared off into nothingness. *I miss going on missions, it’s so boring staying in one place, and I actually have to do something not simply depend on someone like...* Midna thought, before shaking her head. *Stop thinking about Link, he’s in the past.* “Are you sure Midna?” They asked snapping her back to the real world. “What? Sorry I was thinking of something.” Midna explained. They nodded. “We were thinking that asking the Princess of the light realm for some material to rebuild the place.” *Seriously, I wanted to get away from that place not go right back.* “But the Goddesses won’t be pleased if we do that.” Midna explained, as they all shook their head. “They will not be mad at us for it was our ancestors that doomed the world, not us.” “Plus you were there on a grand quest so your allowed there.” Another one piped in. Midna sighed. “Fine, but If we get fucked over by some damn things cause the goddesses didn’t want us than it’s all of your fault. Midna huffed before ending the meeting.

Link walked through the desert as he huffed before lying against the giant structure. “Damn it wasn’t this hard to travel the desert as a wolf.” Link complained, before remembering his journey with Midna here. *Damn it, why am I thinking of that.* He patted his face to get him away of those memories before walking into the ruin and slowly made his way up to the now shattered mirror. *I should’ve been there to say goodbye to her.* These thoughts kept coming to him since most of the time he was riding the spinner up to the roof.  
After he got up and quickly made his way to the mirror and saw that the mirror was no where to be found. He sat at the steps and leaned back until his back touched the hot tile. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here Midna.” Link said before closing his eyes. As darkness fell, Link opened his eyes to see that it was completely dark out, he was freezing, and he brought nothing to heat himself up, cause he decided to be a dumbass and leave his lantern at home. *Maybe this is why Midna complained about being in my shadow so much, but that means it’s always cold at the Twilight realm.* Link was so focused on his mission of stopping Zant, that he didn’t even pay attention to the temperature of his surroundings in the Twilight Realm.  
Link sighed before shutting his eyes and went into a slumber on the cold ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the biggest thing of the story, also a mad Ilia cause who doesn’t like her mad?

Chapter 3

Author’s note

Alrighty everyone! I’m back and I’ve decided to continue this story, cause of a wonderful person loving my story.  
I’m gonna try to finish this story but I’m sorry if the post are slow since school literally just started back up. Enjoy!

——————————————————————————————

Midna laid on bed the ledge of the bed silently while watching a shadow version of a wolf chase it’s tail around before looking at Midna wagging its tail.  
Midna giggles. “Cute.” She said, petting it’s head.  
The wolf looked exactly like Link, and that’s the worse part, seeing it was making a aching in her heart hurt more than it should’ve. “This is dumb!” Midna groaned as she flopped onto her bed.  
She looked over to her dresser and saw that a crystal was laying on top of it, gleaming at Midna, but she just sighed. “Should’ve tossed this a long time ago.” She said walking up to it grabbing it in her hands before her hands tightens over it.  
“I don’t know it it’s a bad memory or a good one, I mean I almost got killed and Link almost got trapped as a wolf forever, but again. This is the thing that tightened our bond with each other.” Midna muttered before placing it back down sighing.  
“Midna!! It’s time for a meeting!” Someone yelled. Midna just groaned as she slammed the door of her room open. “Why do I have to come to these stupid things?!” She retorted. The old man sighed. “Cause this is the plan of getting back to Hyrule to negotiate with Princess Zelda. And your the leader.” He said. Walking off as Midna followed behind.  
When they entered into the meeting room. Everyone was already set up and ready to go. Midna looked at everyone as she walked to the center seat sitting down.  
“Get on with this!” Midna exclaimed. Everyone nodded.  
“Your Majesty, we have found out that there were two Twilight Portals built in the other world of the light realm.” Midna’s eyes widened. “Oh really?” She said leaning in to look at him. He nodded his head. “But it’s in a area that only the ones with the Triforce than go in.” Midna thought for a moment. “You means the Temple of Time right?” She asked. He nodded. “That’s the problem.” Midna sighed leaning back in her chair. “Well lucky for you, I’ve already been in there with the Hero of Twilight.” Everyone gasped and cheered. “Of course the Majesty has done it!” One exclaimed proudly.  
Midna smiled. “Alright everyone, so I guess the plan is to go through that portal and than make our way to Hyrule correct?” She said stating the obvious. They nodded. “But we’ll need a escort.” Midna sighed. “I swore not to bother him anymore but, I think I can cash in a favor, because...” she said getting up walking out of the double door’s. “He is my dog.” She grinned cockily.

It was a beautiful sunny day in the land of Hyrule. Everyone was still getting back used to having a actual good leader and not someone like Ganondorf.  
Zelda banged her head on the table as a Knight walked in with another stack of paper.  
“Here’s some more papers for construction Princess.” He said laying it down on her pile to her right, with a pile to her left already full. “Fuck me.” Zelda muttered  
While Zelda was getting surrounded by work, the delivery man was also filled to the brim with mail, very hard work as a mail man. “One two, one two, one two.” He repeated every step as he ran to the Hyrule capital.  
He looked at the ground and saw a letter, which said it was urgent and had to be sent to Princess Zelda! “Golly I gotta get this to her fast!” He gasped before starting to run full speed ahead.  
A hour passed as Zelda here’s another knock on her door as she lets a slight groan out. “Come in!” She said politely as a mail man walked in. “Princess Zelda!” He screamed panting for air. “There was a Urgent message for you on the ground, so I brought it to you immediately!” He screamed giving it her. Zelda smiled. “Thank you, go get some rest before you start again.” She said as he bowed his head.  
After he walked out, she started reading the letter.  
“Hello again old friend, hows the kingdom going? Yeah I know this is a bit of a late notice but I think we should meet up again since we rarely ever saw each other, you know, after you saved me. I’ll be dropping by real soon, after I go pick up something of mine. See ya!” Signed Midna.”  
Zelda smiled placing the paper down before looking out the window. “Looks like you can’t stay away from him Midna, now can you?”

Rest was not a vocab in Links mind, success was. And that’s what he was going for.  
He sluggishly walked Hyrule field as he closed in to the entrance of the forest where the village he grew up in, his home rested.  
Hero’s always have to take a break, cause when their mission is done, their life is done.  
Link sighed as he walked through the forest before eventually finding himself walking between two giant rocks. He touched them. Twilight used to be here, until he helped take care of it. He slowly walked the bridge as he looked down to what seemed like a endless pit of nothingness.  
After he finally saw his house coming into sight, he smiled weakly. He should go visit everyone, they must be so worried right now. But he’s hella tired!!  
He looked back and forth between the village and his sweet tree house he lived in. He started climbing the ladder walking into his house, grabbing a piece of bread left on the table before climbing back down, and walked into the village.  
For weeks, Ilia was glued to the chair on the balcony of her house, looking always to see if one day Link would show up. “Maybe he found a new adventure to embark on.” She muttered. She looked up before her eyes glowed in happiness as she saw Link slowly walk into the village while eating a piece of bread.  
She walked up to him. “Seriously? Walking in like a hero, chewing on a piece of bread.” She sarcastically said. He shrugged. “Hungry.” He muttered underneath the bread.  
She smiled before hugging onto him. “Where were you?! You know we were all so worried for you Link!” She said yelling at him. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Why did you take so long to get back, and why did you send Epona alone back here, that’s dangerous for a horse like her!” Link sighed after finishing his food. “I’m gonna return the Master Sword.” He muttered as he started walking back to his house. “Hey!! Get back here!” Ilia yelled as he walked off.  
Link huffed as he slowly walked up the stairs to the podium where the Master Sword once stood. He pulled the sword out of its holder, and looked at how much it gleamed in the little bit of sunlight there was. It was like a old friend he didn’t wanna let got, but he had to leave it behind for the soon to be hero maybe a decade from now, it also reminded him too much of Midna, which he swore to leave behind for her sake, not his selfish desires to take over.  
When he walked out of the chamber the door magically closed as he statues moved again. “One day, you shall pick up the sword again.” They both said in unison. “But until than, don’t let your Courage Wither.” They said before falling silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors note

Hell ya!! The support has been amazing for this story!  
So this chapter I’m deciding to go all out and ruin some chemistry of the Zelda series so bare with me.  
Link is suppose to be our voiceless protagonist that says nothing, except yells and nods. Well, for this chapter specifically I’m throwing that out the window and I’m gonna portray a personality on Link, make him better than before.  
Link will be the most vocal this chapter, and there will be tons of surprises so enjoy!! :)

————————————————————————————

He couldn’t die, right? Always been the face of the Twilight Realm, than that damn Dog, and Stupid Imp came in and destroyed all of his hard work.  
He was put to shame all because of that stupid sword the so called Hero of Twilight carried, no matter. He can’t lose his cool this quickly, after all. He was giving a second chance by the gods!  
With all the power he has now, nothing can’t stop him, not even that damn boy!   
Sweet revenge, it’s gonna be sweet alright he’s gonna give that saying a whole new definition once he’s done ripping everything from that bastard!  
First, he had to find a way home. Home. Did he have one? The portal was broken at least a week ago. No matter, there’s a second portal that was spoken of, he’ll find it, and use it as his one way ticket back HOME.

Midna and the counsel all stood as the Portal roared to life. “Are you sure this will work?” She asked. One of them nodded. “We’ve used it before informing you, it works.”  
Midna huffed. “Of course I’m not trusted at all by my own people.” She muttered before they all stepped through the portal making it close behind them, so no one could follow behind them. After a flash of light, Midna floated down onto the cold floor as she looked at the glassy ceiling that was filled with art from the old.  
“Why do you look like that?!” The counselor’s screamed. Midna looked at herself before smiling smugly. “What can I say, I’ve started to like this form.” She said shrugging, before floating through the doorway. The. Counselor’s looked at each other before they all followed behind her. “But your Majesty, isn’t that your cursed form?” They asked as she stopped before turning around. “Yeah. So what? How am I suppose to ride my loyal dog if I’m ten times the size of him, I can float for a hour or two.” She said turning around and continuing to walk making their way out of the temple.

Link smiled as he rested on the soft grass of Ordon Ranch. “Link!” Fado cried running to Link. Link sighed before picking himself up. “Can you please help me with the goats again? Their too damn stubborn to listen to me!” He said. Link smiled nodding before hopping onto Epona, and scared all of the goats back inside of the barn.  
Fado sighed as he closed the door of the barn. “Thanks Link, I know you’ve been on adventures a lot, sorry for bothering your rest.” Link shook his head smiling. “I was glad to help, I was bored anyways.” Link said before riding Epona back into town.  
“Link!” Ilia cried to Link as she made her way down to him. Link looked as she came to the left side of Epona. “Let me guess, Fado had trouble with the goats again?” She asked smiling. Link nodded. “They won’t listen to him.” Link sighed scratching his neck.  
Ilia smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder. “Well. Make sure to rest once in your life, you’ve been on too many adventures.” She sighed.  
Link nodded his head before walking back to his house climbing up the ladder and opened the door to a gift. “Thanks for the help!” It read, it was from Fado, someone must’ve snuck by Link when he was chatting with Ilia.  
He closed the door behind him before falling asleep in his bed.

Zelda sighed as she waited in the meeting room, waiting for Midna to appear.  
“Where is she?” Zelda muttered as she picked up the note and read it again.  
“Princess Zelda, your guest’s are here!” A knight yelled. Zelda nodded. “Bring them in, and after close the door when you leave.” She ordered.  
He walked out brought the guest into the meeting room before closing the door behind him. “I thought you were gonna fetch a escort like Link.” Zelda hummed sitting down.  
Midna smiled. “I felt like he still needed rest plus, I plan on surprising him after the meeting by visiting him, to check on the dog.” Midna said as she floated over her chair.  
“If you don’t mind Midna, why are you in your Imp form, can you take your regular form or...” Zelda pointed out. Midna sighed. “Why does everyone ask me that question?! I just like this form once in a while!” She growled. Zelda laughed. “I’m sorry Midna.”  
Midna huffed crossing her legs. Zelda moves around in her chair. “Anyways, to business. Why did you want to meet?” She asked seriously.  
Midna stopped smirking and looked Zelda in the eye. “Well, I’ve been wondering if you have any materials, cause my Kingdom is in a desperate need of items to rebuild.”  
Zelda tilted her head. “What’s wrong with products right now?” Midna looked at Zelda.  
“When Zant was reigning in my place, he decided to use all of our land and mines for warfare, not for the economy. So now since he’s gone, mines are still recovering from the immediate change of production.” Zelda nodded. “I see.” She muttered as she picked up some papers. “Well we can help supply you, but you’ll have to stay here for about a week for us to get the materials you need.”  
Midna looked at the counselors. “I’m used to the light world since you oh so kindly blessed me.” Midna said smiling. “But on the other hand, my counselors have not been blessed, so they would need someone’s shadow to hide in, or someone dark with no light.” She said. “They barely survived the trip here!” Midna laughed.  
“We could supply your counselor’s some place to stay, but you on the other hand...” Zelda said thinking. Midna smiled. “No worries Princess, I’m probably just gonna crash at Links place for the week.” She said reassuringly.  
They sat for a minute before Midna yawned. “I’m tired of this, I’m gonna teleport to Links Village, see ya!” She said chanting a bit before disappearing leaving nothing behind. The counselors mumbled underneath their breath. “She is so immature sometimes.” they said.  
After a second, Minda appeared at the Spring nearby. “Okay, now lets go and take a left...oh my god!” Midna started before falling backwards, frightened by a horse.  
“Oh, it’s just you Epona with...” Midna looked to Epona’s right side and saw Ilia walking Epona. “Why are you stealing Links horse?” Midna asked. Ilia gasped. “Stole?! I help take care of his horse when he is doing juvenile stunts, and who the hell are you?!” Ilia exclaimed. Midna smiled. “Well my name is Midna, I am Links traveling partner when he was out being a hero.” Ilia laughed. “Like hell I would believe, Link would be partners with a small Imp like you!” Midna frowned. “Well, he called me cute in this form, so beat that bitch!” Midna snarled. Ilia glared at Midna. “I’ve known him longer than you.” She said. Midna sighed. “Okay? That just means your friends.” Midna pointed out. Ilia laughed nervously. “I was gonna ask him to marry me when we got older at some point and time.” She said messing with her fingers.   
Midna sneered. “Like hell he would say yes to you, even I have a better chance than you, childhood friend.” She stated.  
Midna smiled before summoning a shadow wolf and got on it. “And also, stay away from him Ilia.” Midna said before riding off toward Link’s house.  
Ilia thought for a moment. “Wait, how the hell did she know my name?!”  
Midna eventually parked herself right in front of the tree where the hero lived. “Alright Midna, just act relaxed, not nervous.” Midna said pulling herself up to the door.  
Her hair formed into a hand before going up to the window and knocked on it.  
Link opened the window and looked down in surprise. “Open up dumbass!” Midna yelled smiling.

Authors note

This chapter felt hella short! But I wasn’t planning on posting the next chapter until next week, until I realized I was gonna be bored. So I went ahead and wrote chapter 4 in two days, cause I was bored and my adrenaline from playing games kinda got me going. Also how did you guys think of Midna and Ilia’s conversation.  
I feel like Midna and Ilia are gonna be like enemy’s in this story as both of them is gonna be trying to get Links affection, but only one true girl will end up on top. Guess you’ll have to wait!! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midna and Link meet again with a surprise though

Chapter 5

Author’s note

So chapter 5. It’s a bit late cause let’s just say when your internet decides to bite the dust, that slows down the progress of posting and writing chapters, so I’m saying sorry for my internet to all of you.  
Hope you enjoy the chapter.

———————————————————————————————————————

Link and Midna sat silently at the table as Link stared at the little imp. “But Midna, I thought you...” Link began, before Midna stopped him. “Link, I did leave, but than I needed help with my Kingdom, so I came with my counselor’s to talk with Princess Zelda. But, I got bored so I left and I came to ask you a question.”  
Link looked at her surprised. “What’s the question?” Link asked. Midna sighed. “Zelda told me that I have to stay here in the light realm for at least a week, so...” Midna began before blushing. “I came to ask you to let me stay with you for the week.” Link blinked. “So you want me to let you stay here for a week?” Link asked crossing his arms. Midna sighed. “Don’t tell me your mad at me for leaving you.” She said. Link laughed. “No I’m not mad, I’m just happy your back. My question is how I’m gonna feed and supply you since I only have enough for me for a week.”  
Midna floated out of her chair. “Well, I don’t really need to eat anything, all I really need is sleep and water.” Link shook his head. “No, you have to eat Midna I don’t care.” Link finished. Midna huffed smiling. *Good to know he still cares.” She thought before he led her up the ladder. “I don’t know where you can sleep really.” Midna laughed. “Dogs are suppose to sleep on the ground, their master sleeps on the bed.” She said smirking. “But, this dog can sleep on the bed. But enough with the joking, I’ll just sleep in your shadow the whole time if you don’t mind.” Midna said as she sat on the bed. Link sat beside her. “Won’t you get tired of being in that form?” Link asked pointing out that Midna was a imp at the moment. Midna smiles. “Nah it won’t.” She said. “It reminds me of you anyways.” Midna muttered.  
“What was that last part?” Link asked looking at her. She just blushed. “Nothing.”  
After that, Midna sat silently on the bed. Before there was another knock on the door. “Hello?” Link said opening the door to meet Ilia. “Oh, hey...” He started. “Where is that stupid IMP!” Ilia blurted stopping Link mid sentence. Link sighed.  
“What did you do Midna?” He asked looking up to his bed.  
“Nothing.” Midna said with a toothy grin. “Ilia, I’m sorry for my partner’s mischievous attitude.” Ilia sighed walking into the house. “I don’t want to hear you say it Link even though your voice is great.” She said climbing up the ladder before walking up to the laying down imp. “I want to here it from her mouth, not your’s.” Ilia mentioned pointing at Midna. Midna looked at her. “Apologize?! Why the hell would I do that? She started it with her stupid remark!” Midna complained floating down to Link before leaning on his shoulder. “She’s psychotic anyways.” Midna muttered.  
“Hey!” Ilia screamed as she slid down the ladder.  
Link looked at the two girls. “Can we settle this like gentle... wait that makes no sense cause your both girls.” Link muttered the last part. “Lets settle this like civilized people okay?” Link asked politely. Both of the girls sighed.  
“Can I just claw her eye out?” Midna asked. “Can I just punt her.” Ilia asked.  
Link glared at them. “Settle this like civilized people okay?” He said angry.  
They both went to his table and sat down as Link leaned on the wall nearby.  
After they all talked it out, they started talking about random crap that Link did not expect coming. Like embarrassing things. “There was this one time hornets chased down Link.” Ilia pointed out, making Midna laugh. “There was this one time when Link was snowboarding with a Yeti and he looked like he was gonna freeze to death! Luckily the Yeti was nice enough to give him soup.” Midna finished. Ilia smiled. “Our Hero, saved by a Yeti.” Ilia said looking at a angered Link. “He wanted to race me to his mansion which had something we needed okay?!” Link pouted as Midna pinched his cheek. “Don’t be sad wolf boy, I could’ve said the more embarrassing moments on our journey.” Midna mentioned. “Like what?” Ilia asked as Link growled at Midna. “Alright.” Midna said backing off pulling out a crystal that Link noticed immediately.  
“Midna, no.” Link said. Midna smirked. “You gotta stretch your legs sometimes, plus your gonna be carrying me around from here to Hyrule anyways cause I’m lazy.” Midna sighed tossing the crystal in the air and than caught it. “What is it?” Ilia asked walking up to Midna. Midna just smiled. “You wanna find out?” Ilia smiled.  
Link shook his head. “No! We are not doing this!” Link said as Midna floated towards him with the crystal.   
A large shine came before Ilia saw a wolf sitting in the middle of the room. “Is that...?” Ilia said pointing at it with Midna sitting on its back. “Yep, it’s Link.”  
Ilia kneeled down and touched Link’s head making him growl at her.  
Midna slapped his cheek. “No growling.” She said teasing.  
Ilia eventually started laughing. “He’s actually kinda cute like this.” Ilia said, making Link frown. *My life sucks!* Link thought.

After everything was done, Midna turned Link back after they heard another knock on the door. “Who is it now?! I swear to goddess if its the Mayor I’m gonna...” Link swore opening the door to see a frightening sight. “Hello friend!” Zant said making Link grab a sword near the door. “Don’t worry boy, I’m just here to bring Midna back to the Twilight Realm.” Zant said walking in scaring everyone except Ilia. “Who’s this?” Ilia asked. Zant smiled. “I’m just Link’s best friend, and Midna’s soon to be Husband!” He said excitedly hanging on Link. Ilia smiled. “Who knew that Midna was getting married.” Midna scowled. “Like hell i would marry him!”  
Zant smiled. “Oh Midna why are you taking this ugly form, you should be in your better, more pretty form.” Zant walked up to Midna, whispered a few words before she suddenly transformed. After it was all done Ilia stared in awe at Midna. “Oh my god! You look so pretty!” Ilia squealed hugging onto Midna. “Fuck you.” Midna muttered. Zant let his arm extend. “Come on my queen, let me take you back to your home.” He said politely. Midna snarled at him. “What makes you think i would go with you? After EVERYTHING you did to me and the kingdom?”  
Zant sighed. “Ive had a change of heart, the goddess gave me a second chance at life, to allow me to fix my mistakes that i made, they are a forgiving god.” He said.  
Midna frowned. “If they are so forgiving than why are our people still banished to the Twilight Realm, why can’t we be brought back to the Light? Answer that ZANT!!”  
Midna was furious. Was it because of Zant being back? Or was it because she was so used to him being a asshole, that she hated seeing him try to be reasonable?  
“Our ancestor’s were banished! So the generations after them also have to suffer!!” Zant snarled. Midna scoffed. “Whatever. Link lets go, I’m tired of this shit.” Midna said sourly pushing Zant to the side, as Ilia and Link followed behind him.  
“You’ll regret this Midna! The one’s closest to you will be harmed in the aftermath of this war!” Zant cried. Midna laughed. “War my ass.” She said before they all disappeared into the darkness of the silent woods.

Author notes

Sorry for the very short chapter. But i felt like that the short chapter was kinda needed for the time being. This chapter would reintroduce Zant and show Midna’s more angry side, cause who doesn’t like a angry Midna.  
Also sorry for the long delay of Chapter 5 cause I was getting my device which I write on switched out to make writing and the development of stories and work go by more easily. But hope you enjoyed this chapter and chapter six I’ll start working on that tomorrow, have a great day!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for chapter six with a tease

Chapter six

What’s up everybody I’m back with another chapter.  
I’m sorry for the very slow posting of these chapters, but we are getting closer to the final chapter.  
Now if you didn’t see it already I plan on ending this story at ten chapters cause I feel like ten chapters will do this story enough justice .  
But who knows, maybe I’m planning on a sequel for the story it will all depend on how much support this story gets before I even plan on drawing out plans for a sequel.  
Also this will be a small chapter, I’m getting ready to write a huge final chapter.  
Enjoy. :)

————————————————————————

Link walked silently as his boots crunched on the leaf’s that laid on the ground of the forest. Midna was no where to be found for she was hiding in Link’s shadow with Ilia standing beside Link. “Stop sulking Midna.” Ilia said. She was still silent.  
Link knew she wasn’t sulking, she was burning with anger after seeing Zant, she just wanted to sucker punch his goody two shoes face into the ground and than toss him off a cliff in the Twilight Realm, sweet victory that will be.  
But for now, they need to get back and get the Master sword into Links hand again before they planned on even going against Zant.  
“So our plan is to get the Master sword back and than fight Zant.” Midna said coming out of Link’s shadow. “You mean the sword that slays darkness?” Ilia asked looking at the imp. Midna sighed. “Well that’s not the only problem, we have to make sure he doesn’t find the second portal to Twilight.”  
Link’s eyes widened. “There’s a second portal?!” Link asked looking at Midna.  
Midna smiled. “Of course, I mean how else would I come back to you?”  
Link blushed as he continued to walk faster, making the girls chuckle. “He’s too easy to tease.”  
After they stood in front of the first temple they visited Midna muttered a spell before they were all teleported to the Sacred Grove where the Master Sword sat silently picking up dust.  
They all started to walk before the statues came down from their pedestal.  
*Has thy Hero came to claim the sword once more?* One asked.  
*Does your Courage still burn bright?!* The second asked. Link nodded looking at them with Midna floating behind him.  
*Evil has came back to the lands of Hyrule, the sword calls to destroy it.* The first said again. *But does the Hero still deserve to touch the sword? Or has his soul already been corrupted by the Twilight?* The second finished.  
“What do you mean corrupted?” Midna asked looking at Link as he looked away from her. “It means nothing, lets just get the sword and kill Zant for once and for all.”  
He said walking forward before getting blocked by the statues.  
“The risk of wielding the sword in this state of being is too much of a risk.” The statue said. “Ill take the risk if i have to.” Link said as both of the statues moved. “Very well.” They both said before going solid. Midna looked Link in the eyes and she only saw one thing in his eyes, determination and courage. She didn’t know what was pushing him, but she has a idea. Midna looked at Ilia.  
Link eventually gripped the air, letting his hands ball into a fist, before walking up the small stairs to the Master Sword. “I think he’s pushing himself for you.” Ilia said as Midna looked at her in surprise. Midna frowned. “What do you mean? I’m just his partner.” She said floating away from Ilia. Ilia reaches over, grabbing onto Midna’s small shoulders. “Trust me, everyday I saw him, I always thought something was on his mind, took me a while to realize it wasn’t something, it was someone.” She finished before sitting on a piece of stone that was poking out of the ground.  
Midna sighed. “What if that idiot is doing it for me? He’s just gonna end up heart broken again, he’s better off with Ilia or Zelda, not me.” Midna muttered.  
Link walked up to the Master Sword as its handle and blade gleamed in the sunlight.  
Link walked up to it. “Your soul is corrupted with the Twilight, why go further?”   
The statue shot this sentence in Link’s head, only he heard it.  
“The Master Sword will make sure to slay all evil, even if destroying its carrier needs to happen.” The other one said.  
Link grit his teeth as his hands gripped to the handle of the sword. “I don’t give a damn!” Link thought. “I’ll die if it means she doesn’t have to go through all that hell!”  
Link growled before pulling the sword out of the pedestal.  
“Don’t worry.” Link said silently. “You’ll slay all evil, even my corrupted soul, for she made me like this.” Link muttered before leaving with the sword on his back again.

It was a very silent walk back to the village. Link didn’t wanna speak, Midna was too busy thinking while sitting in his shadow, and Ilia was too busy trying to get their attentions. “So this is the sword that you used to kill Ganon?” Ilia asked looking at the sword of his back. Link sighed. “Yes.” He muttered. Ilia nodded before going silent again.  
After they arrived Zant was gone and out of Links house, but he did leave a special note. “Hello friends. I’ll be waiting in Hyrule Fields when Midna is ready to departure back to the Twilight Realm. Signed Zant.” Link looked at the note, angry. Midna frowned as she looked at Link’s face. “You don’t have to do this Link.” She said putting her hand on his right shoulder as he nudged it off.   
“Midna, I’m not gonna make you go through this stupid forced marriage, so I’m gonna kill him.” Link growled as he picked up the paper and threw it into his trash can. Midna smiled. “Well, I gotta get going or my old man is gonna kill me.” Ilia laughed as she pat Link on the back. She walked up to Midna and whispered. “Good luck.” She said before leaving out the door back to her house.  
Link started to climb the ladder up this bed as Midna levitated herself up.  
“Show off.” Link muttered, making Midna laugh. “I’m not trying to show off.” Midna said as she sat onto his bed.  
“Well, we need to start planning how to take out Zant, cause chances are if the goddess resurrected him, he was giving some ungodly powers.” Link said.  
Midna looked at Link, confused. “Why are you doing this for me?” She asked, pausing Link’s Thought’s. Link thought for a bit. “Why for you of course, and a bit of our world as well, since if he’s King he can do anything he wants, even wage War against Hyrule.” Link said looking Midna in the eye.  
“But why help ME? After all the times I’ve been a bitch to you!” Midna snarled as she looked at him sadly. Link frowned. “It’s just you Midna, I can’t change your attitude towards me, I can only help your situation and hope that will change your feelings or attitude to me.” Link said looking at the ceiling.  
After a bit silence, a light shun in the room. Link looked to see Midna in her true form.  
“Have I ever told you that your beautiful?” Link asked leaning in on Midna.  
She blushed. “You’ve never said it, but you’ve shown it before.” She teased.  
Link chuckled before getting pushed down by Midna while smiled a toothy grin.  
“You can show me you love everything about me.” She said slyly, making Link sigh.  
“Ill do it.” Link answered before everything went silent.

Author’s Note; Guys. If this story wasn’t rated mature, and actually rated Explicit I would’ve wrote a scene for you, but this is a innocent love story so sorry for the cliff hanger of their love, not like the scene would do anything though except add more length the story. So I’m gonna go ahead and end the chapter here to let your imagination go wild, but if you do want a scene written out, I’ll write a bonus chapter for that, if ya want. See ya guys!!


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midna and Link spend time together, Midna panick’s and goes to Zelda.

Chapter seven

Authors note; What’s up everyone, it’s ya favorite writer here, well a writer your at least reading their crappy stories.  
This chapter is kinda of a filler chapter to kinda get everything rolling.  
Chapter Eight will be there chapter where Zant and Link will have their grand fight but for now, chill for a bit.

The sun shun through Link’s window as he grunted in pain. “What the hell happened last night?” Link asked getting up. He peered around his house before looking behind him to see Midna soundly sleeping behind him. With nothing on!! “Oh, I forgot we did that.” He said remembering what went down last night.  
Last night was the night that Midna and Link finally told each other how they felt and that night was also the night that officially made them a couple.  
“I thought you would still be sleeping.” Midna voice said behind Link.  
Link looked over as she laid on the bed looking at him with her famous smirky grin.  
“Hero’s can’t take breaks, they always train!” Link said confidently.  
“Last night you didn’t train.” Midna mentioned looking at him.  
He just laughed. “Last night was training! It was my endurance training!” He said losing his confidence real fast. “Sure.” Midna mentioned slyly getting up before going back to her imp form. Link smiled as he looked at her. That was the form he was used to, you could say he got a bit too used to it even if it wasn’t her.  
Midna sighed. “I’m bored, and hell Im not going to the stupid meeting with Zelda and the counselors.” She looked at Link. “What do you feel like doing wolfy?” Midna asked teasing Link at the end.   
Link climbed down the ladder and sat in the chair at his table.  
“What about a stroll around Hyrule maybe visit a few places for nostalgia.” Link suggested. Midna thought for a bit before smiling. “We can do that, just when we’re alone I expect you to give me a ride on your back.” Midna said pointing at the crystal she was holding. Link looked at her. “Yes Princess.” Link said sarcastically making Midna grin. “That’s more like it.” She said  
First Midna and Link decided to stop by and hang out with the Goron’s at Death Mountain where they welcomed their brother with a strong hug.  
Second, they made their way to Zora’s Domain where they visited the Prince who recently became King not to long ago. “Hello hero!” Ralis said happily.  
Link just nodded. Ralis looked at Midna before smiling. “You must be the Twilight Princess I assume?” He said letting a hand out. Midna just smiled at him. “Link, you should take note from him.” Midna mocked shaking Ralis’s hand.  
Link sighed as he started walking with the King. “What are you two doing here?” Ralis asked as he walked by a couple of guards who just nodded at Link and Midna.  
“Link and I decided to go through a trip of memory lane by visiting all the places we’ve been to.” Midna explained while floating between Ralis and Link.  
“Well it’s very nice to have The Twilight Princess visiting us, even though we are still slowly recovering from Zant’s attacks.” Ralis pointed out as there were Zora’s hammering and chipping away at ice that was still there.  
Ralis sighed. “But we are still doing good, but I can’t be a full fledge King if I don’t have a Queen so I’m trying to figure that out right now.” He said.  
Midna nodded as Link just peered at Midna and Ralis very intensely.  
Midna peered back at Link before turning back around to Ralis.  
He cleared his throat. “Do you have some candidates?” Ralis asked looking at Midna. She just smiled. “No i dont, but I think I’m already spoken for.” She said hinting towards Link who’s eyes narrowed. Ralis just laughed. “I see.” He said.  
“Would you two want to stay for the night?” Ralis asked. Link shook his head.  
“Sure!” Midna blurted making Link face palm. *This women!* Link thought.  
After the King set up a room for Link and Midna, he ended up leaving the room allowing Midna to switch back to her true form. “Sometimes being in that form is tiresome.” Link smiled. “At least you dont have to stay mute the whole time.”Link mentioned sitting on the very soft bed. “Dang this is nice.” Link sighed sinking into the bed. Midna smirked as she got into the bed with him. “Hey you got your own bed.” Link said looking at Midna. Midna just smiled as she wrapped her arms around Link, snuggling up to him. “I like sleeping this way.” Midna hummed.  
Link looked at the Princess before looking at the ceiling. “You confuse me Midna.” Link said putting his arm over her.

The next morning, Link woke up sluggishly. “Last night was weird...” Link said as he looked around to see no one was in the room. *Where did she disappear to?* Link thought as he got out of the bed before stripping his Tunic off.  
“A bath sounds good.” He muttered as he opened the door to the bathroom.  
When Link walked into the room, he regretted it immediately.  
There Midna was, chilling the in the bath humming a tune. “Shit.” Link muttered as he tried to walk out. “Oh, hey Link! You wanna join?” Midna asked looking at Link’s back which had scars and slashes on it. “Nah I’m good, I’m gonna wait for you to get done.” Link said as he started to walk out. Midna pouted before grabbing him with her hair. “Well your coming in anyways, cause i don’t care.” Midna smirked as she dragged Link into the bath. “Midna stop!” Link panicked.   
Midna didn’t listen, she continued until Link came into the water. “Much better.” She said as she laid next to Link in the water. “Where are we going after this?” Midna asked looking at Link. Link sighed looking at the opening in the ceiling at the bath.   
“Well, we need to go ahead and visit the Goron’s after this.” Link mentioned making Midna groan with annoyance. “But we just got back from that hell hold.” She said looking into his gleaming eyes. Link sighed. “Why do you complain so much? I told them we would come back and return the Hero’s Bow after we visited Zora’s Domain.” Midna looked at him confused. “Why are you returning it? It’s your now, isn’t it?” She asked. Link nodded. “Well, its the weapon left for the Hero, I’m just your normal Joe who ended up possessing the Triforce of Courage, no one real special.” Link smiled. “Plus, there’s another hero that will be born sometime soon.” He said looking at his palm. Midna smiled. “Yeah, probably not for another 50 years, not like your dying anytime soon.” Midna mentioned.  
Link went silent as he got out of the bath, leaving his back turned toward Midna as she got up to grab his hand. “Link?” She asked as he opened the door before closing it. “What is he planning right now?” Midna muttered as she remembered his cold eyes as he got out of the bath.  
Midna walked out to see Link laying on the bed facing the other direction from Midna. She sighs. “What’s wrong Link, I feel like your thinking something very dumb.”   
Link stayed silent as he started to snore.  
The next day, nothing went the way Midna wanted. Link did whatever he wanted not listening to her, he was always completely silent.  
He went to the point of when they were alone, he would turn into a wolf and completely ignore Midna entirely.  
After they finally went back to Links house, he ended up going to bed way earlier than Midna ever expected. Midna would sigh before teleporting herself to Hyrule castle to have a little chat with Zelda.  
Zelda was silently working on her papers before Midna all of a sudden teleported onto her bed. Zelda yelped. “Midna?!” She exclaimed as Midna just sighed laying on the bed. Zelda gave Midna a very distinct glance before sighing. “What’s wrong Midna, your usually very cheerful, and you are clingy with Link.” Midna sighed.   
“I think Link is planning a suicide mission on Zant.” Midna stated.  
Zelda nodded. “Sounds like him.” She said, getting up for a drink. “Special Milk?” Zelda said pouring it into a mug. “Why not.” Midna said as Zelda brought the two cups over. “Midna, he’s a hero, they’re suppose to put their life on the line for their kingdom, or in this case, their girl.” Zelda mentioned sipping down on her drink.  
Midna nodded putting her cup down. “It’s just, I wish I would’ve just found another way to defeat Zant before Link kills himself.” Zelda sighs. “He’s gonna die no matter what you do Midna.” Zelda plainly said. “What do you mean about that?!” Midna exclaimed looking at Zelda with anger.   
“Light and Dark dwellers aren’t suppose to get together and live as a family, The Goddesses count that as a abomination, They’ll kill their own Hero to get rid of the corrupted soul inside of them.” Zelda said tightening the grip of her mug. “He knows he’s gonna die, so he wants to die as a Hero fighting for the girl he loves.” Zelda finished. “I knew I should’ve stayed in the Twilight.” Midna pouted sipping on the milk before realizing something. “Wait Zelda... THIS HAS ALCOHOL?!” Midna exclaimed putting the cup down. Zelda nodded. “I usually have this when I’m stressed out, so I thought it would help you.” Midna was honestly surprised, who knew the Princess of Hyrule soon to be Queen, drank Alcohol.  
“Also Zelda I got a question.” Midna said blushing. Zelda tilted her head. “Yeah?” Midna messed with her fingers for a bit. “So Link and I kinda did it two nights ago—.” Midna started before getting interrupted by Zelda’s surprise. “Really?! That’s cute! Showing your love for each other in such of a romantic way!” Zelda exclaimed hugging Midna. Midna eventually built up the strength of pushing her away.  
“I’m worried honestly, what if... you know, if I get pregnant?” Midna muttered, making Zelda blink in surprise. “Oh.” Zelda said looking at the now shy Midna.

Author’s note

Midna is worried, and Zelda is stunned. Nothing worries a princess more than a Pregnation. Okay so I’m going deep into this subject because I have a little surprise at the end of chapter ten that may make you guys surprised, so for the time being.  
What Midna said, is a possibility, I’m not saying she is... yet.  
Like I said, this chapter was more of a bridge over to chapter Eight where the fight between Zant and Link would actually happen.  
Also sorry for the almost two week delay on this chapter, cause school is kicking my ass right now. Thanks for reading though. See ya! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight begins

Chapter 8

What’s up ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to Revival Love.  
Cast your vote on who will win, the evil Emperor Zant, or The Master Sword wielder Link. Of course Links gonna win, well at least Zant’s gonna die.  
This chapter will be the most action packed chapter yet! Gosh they are gonna take forever to write the battle scene since I suck at them!  
Also, I plan on trying to finish this story as fast and the most efficient way possible before November, that’s my goal. Finish Revival love before November.  
But that out of the way, hope you enjoy chapter eight, and hope you didn’t mind the delay of this chapter.

Link looked closely at the back of his hand as he saw the Triforce of Courage shining brightly. “I have to do this.” He said gripping his hand together.  
He was gonna come on top though, he wouldn’t die. Not yet.  
The Master Sword was in its scabbard, with the Hyrulian Shield laying gently on his back. Link had his trusty Slingshot from his childhood, a Make Shift Bow made to look exactly like the Hero’s Bow, and a Health Potion for curing his wounds.  
Link took a glance at the table, where he left a box. He spent every last Rupee he had on the thing inside that box, it was his last gift to Midna before he went to battle, maybe never coming back.  
He shook his head. “I have to leave before she comes back...” Link said.  
“Until who comes back?” Midna said floating behind him. “Shit.” Link muttered.  
“You don’t have to do this Alone Link.” Midna said putting her hand on his right shoulder. “I don’t want you to come with me.” Link said sternly.  
Midna smiled. “I’ll just stay by the sidelines, I won’t ruin your little bit Hero Glory.”  
She mocked as she opened the door. “Come on Link, we have a crazy ass to kill.” Midna said making Link smile. Link took a final look at the inside of his house, grabbed the box on the table and shut the door tightly and locked it so a burglar wouldn’t get in. “Let’s go.” He said getting on Epona as Midna hid in his shadow.

Hyrule Field was silent. No noises, their weren’t even some travelers coming by, all Midna could hear was the hoofs of Epona, the heartbeat of Link, and the heavy breathing of herself. “Where is this bastard?” Midna wondered as she checked all over the place. “He said we would fight here, change of plans?” She asked as Link shook his head. “Yes, he said he’d be waiting at the Eldin Bridge.” Link said as they continued to ride until the Bridge came in sight. Epona’s hoofs slowed down as she came to a trot. “Midna.” Link said. She came out of his shadow and looked him in the eye. “Yeah?” She asked. He dig into his pocket and pulled out a little box.  
“Take this, Don’t open it until Zant is dead, or both of us are.” He said.  
“Your not gonna die, right?” Midna asked frightened as a tear came down her face. “Honestly Midna, I don’t want to die. But I know I won’t be coming out of this alive.” Link said turning his back from her. “If I do come back, I’ll want to be dead than.” Link said before walking forward leaving Midna with Epona.  
Zant sat silently in a little wooden chair as he saw the Hero approach him.  
“I’m surprised you didn’t back down little hero.” Zant said grinning kicking the chair off the bridge where it eventually plunged into the Zora’s River. “Like hell I would back down.” Link said unsheathing the Master Sword. “Ooh, that damn sword again!” Zant said angrily as he brought out two swords. “Well two swords beats one!” He said instantly teleporting on Link before slicing downwards.  
This was a old trick in the book. Link did a roll to the side before coming up behind him and giving him the old Back Slice. Zant tumbled as he rolled before turning around. “Fun! You didn’t use that on me last time! Show me all your new acquired moves!” Zant said running up to him slicing and dicing quickly not giving Link a opening. *This must be his battle strategy.* Link thought before rolling backwards.  
Zant eventually stopped huffing for air. “Wait. Give me a second, I’m tired.” Zant panted as he held up a hand. Link just stared at him as they stood their silently making Midna worry. “What are they doing?” She muttered sitting on Epona as she looked at the box that Link gave her.  
Back to the two men. Zant eventually recovered sighing. “Thanks for waiting, that’s true sportsmanship.” He said. Link glared. “It wouldn’t be a fair fight if I just kicked you off the Bridge, now would it?” Link said. Zant just laughed. “Even if you did kick me off, I would just land in the water and survive.” Link laughed. “The rough water would kill you.” He said as he rushed Zant again making their swords clinging together once again. “Your swordsmanship is still up to par i see!” Zant said taking his second sword and swinging. Link pushed his first one to the side and hit the second. He said nothing. “Going back to silent treatment.” Zant scoffed.  
This battle went on for who knows how long. The boys never stopped, blow after blow. Cut after cut. They wouldn’t stop, even if their legs felt like Jello, they would end each other no matter what.  
Midna just sighed as she saw the boys stop to take a breath. “They’re still going?” Midna muttered as she looked at them.  
She quickly teleported to Link’s house, grabbed a bowl and put some soup in it before teleporting back.  
Zant was on the ground with his two swords knocked to the side with Link’s sword to his throat. “Oh, he won.” Midna said surprised.  
“You fought well, even with my new power, but I’m not going down without taking you with me!” Zant said shoving a crystal in Link’s body.  
Link stepped back. “Link!” Midna screamed.  
Zant smirked before laughing. “If I die, that Crystal will kill you!” He cried as he grabbed his sword. Midna started to cast a spell to stop Zant but it was too late, Zant already stabbed himself.  
Zant’s body went completely limp. He was dead, but not the way Midna wanted it to go down. Link dropped to his knee’s as the Master Sword came out of his hand and fell to the ground, with his breath escaping from him.  
This is why Midna wanted to stay away from Link, she didn’t want him to be a hero to for her, she just wanted to leave him alone. But he went to play HERO.  
“Idiot.” Midna said before crying on Epona’s back.

To Be Continued

Author notes

Sorry this was a very short chapter, but I feel like what happened in this chapter is all we need for a good chapter. A short chapter can be a amazing chapter.  
Also I have decided, there is going to be a series of this fanfic.  
The series name is gonna be, Loving a Twilight.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is done, I know it’s a bit short but it will do for starting this story off.  
> Yes Link magically disappeared from the land, so where is he no clue! Guess you’ll find out when I post the next chapter.  
> Also I have testing this week so hopefully it will not get in the way of my writing and hopefully this story won’t get in the way of my other story’s that I am writing but honestly I’m probably gonna discontinue some story’s to start this one. So if I get rid of a story you like, I’m sorry and please forgive me I’ll make it up some day. Have a nice day. ;)


End file.
